Wither
The Wither is one of the primary bosses that you fight in the game, Minecraft, it's generally considered by some to be more challenging and formidable than the Ender Dragon, but easy if you're able to exploit it. It is also the final boss of the Minecraft adventure map, Herobrine's Mansion. Kill Count * Scrubby (Minecraft Simoz HC #2) * JoeyTheGreat, OverHill, Simple (Minecraft Nitrocore #1) * Gizzmo (Herobrine's Mansion Mercyte HC) * Max (Minecraft RLYoshi HC #2) * Beamz, Leon, Murnax (Minecraft Wed Widing Core #2) * Turtlez (Minecraft OGcore #1) * ConspicuousPiggy, Hero (Minecraft Cursecore) Survivors * Chad, Dean, Jeff (Minecraft PBG HC #6) * Jerry, Jero (Minecraft RLYoshi HC #2) * Aman (Minecraft HC Remastered #3) * Sandwich (Minecraft Spacecore #2) * Del, Wist, SY64 (Minecraft Delcore #2) * Wist, Heath, Kryptyk (Herobrine's Mansion Mercyte HC) * Connrad, Nick, Luke, Wack (Minecraft Terra HC #1) * Hayden, Evan (Minecraft Underworld #1) * Jage, Joey, Guy (Minecraft Boiled Peanuts HC #3) * Goldenbrawler, Toad, Spicy (Minecraft Hardcore Season 2 Goldenbrawler) Summoning the Wither In order to summon the Wither, the player first need to collect 3 Wither Skulls, which has a really low chance of dropping off of Wither Skeletons, which can be found in Nether Fortresses. You will also need 4 Soul Sand, which can be found all over the Nether and even in fortresses. To actually summon the boss, the soul sand needs to be built in a T-shape, with the wither skulls being placed on top of the soul sand. Assuming no other blocks are in the way, the Wither will be summoned. The Wither Boss When the Wither is summoned, it will take a bit to start moving and begin the fight. During that time, it is invincible. The boss lets out a huge explosion when it finally spawns in, which can kill anyone caught by the explosion. The boss has 150 hearts and naturally regenerates 0.5 hearts every second. Directly hitting a target will heal it for 2.5 hearts. The Wither shoots wither skulls that explode upon contact, blowing up land. Rarely, it will shoot a blue wither skull, that destroys more blocks, albeit with the same explosion radius. If a skull hits a player or mob, they will be withered. There are two phases to the fight: the "air" phase and the "ground" phase. During the air phase, the Wither is flying in the air, meaning you will basically have to shoot the boss with your bow. When the boss is below half health, the ground phase will begin. During the ground phase, the Wither will be at the same level as its target and start rushing them down until they or the boss die. It is immune to all projectile damage during this phase, which includes arrows. It will have a dash attack that deals 7.5 hearts of damage. Fighting the Wither Fighting the Wither will require really good gear and items to be able to sufficiently fight the Wither. You should have atleast one or two pieces of diamond armor. A diamond sword/axe will also be necessary for the fight. You'll need to tank a huge amount of damage, so carry lots of splash healing potions and golden apples. Food is helpful, as well. It's highly advised you carry lots of milk buckets so you can quickly get rid of the wither effect. For enchanting, put Protection and/or Blast Protection on your armor, Smite and/or Sharpness for your sword/axe, and Power for your bow. When you summon the Wither in, you should run a decent distance away from the Wither. Don't stay close to the boss or you could die to the explosion when it spawns in. For the air phase, you'll pretty much just have to shoot it from the ground. When it targets you, it will try to be directly above you. While some people would run to get lots of distance between them and the boss, that will be highly advised against. The Wither is really fast and can catch up to you, even with Speed II potions. The best way to do it is to run a short distance, fire a shot at it, rinse and repeat. If you get withered, drink your milk and drop some splash heals to heal back the damage. A cheap trick to not have to shoot it is to have the fight underground in a homemade arena with a low ceiling. For the ground phase, you will be forced to use your melee weapon, as the Wither will be immune to projectile damage during this phase. The boss will be absolutely relentless and get really close to you. This can be a real killer since it will be really hard to tank the damage from the skulls AND the dash attack.Category:Goals